


A Universal Truth

by chaosandpandemonium



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I actually have like 50 other fics planned out, Please be gentle, Sister!fic, Sleeping Winchesters, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This will probably turn into a series, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandpandemonium/pseuds/chaosandpandemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Lida's world, it was a truth universally acknowledged that no matter what happened, no matter where they went, no matter who they became - they would have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Universal Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone - so this my first Supernatural fic, but I've written many others and plan to write a whole lot more for Lida (I'm in love with the idea of a Winchester sister). If you like this, please tell me so I can write more! Also if anyone is interested/know anyone who would be interested in beta-ing future works, please contact me! I may set up a Tumblr for my writing, not sure yet, but yeah.....I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Regardless, enjoy!

Lida smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She could feel the warmth radiating off Sam's body to her right – her own personal, cuddly space heater – and Dean's snores, the soft, breathy ones that indicated he had only just fallen asleep, were soothing to her agitated mind.

  
The heater had stopped working several hours before, and tea had been greasy as usual. The room smelt like sweat and mold, and she could've sworn she heard rats in the walls earlier. Yet, for some reason, she was happier than she'd been in a while.

  
Well, not _some_ reason. She knew exactly why she was this happy – and it was three things. Three people. There was Sam, of course, who was so smart and helped her with her homework every night, even when she wanted to throw the books away and cry. Then there was Dean, who she was in awe of – he was so strong and brave and big, and she knew that she didn't have to be scared anymore, because she had Dean, and Dean would protect her. And finally, there was her dad.

  
The title still felt odd in her mouth, still sounded alien on her lips. But it was getting better. She loved Summer, but she'd never really been a mother to her. Summer was like a fun, wild aunt – only bearable in small doses, because after a while, it all got too much.

  
She'd endured five years with her mother – with Summer – and that had left its scars. So being raised as a Hunter wasn't exactly ideal for anyone – she could see already the strain that it put on her older brothers, and she knew that she was probably worse off – but she would take dad over Summer any time. In her mind, there really wasn't any contest.

  
Having brothers helped. She'd never realised how desperate she was for attention and love until she'd come to live with them; until she found that she couldn't sleep unless she could hear Dean snoring, that she tossed all night unless Sam's comforting warmth was nearby. That she could hardly get through the school day without bursting, because she needed to see them that badly – needed to see that they were alright, that they loved her.

  
It was easier with Sam, because they went to the same school; she caught glimpses of him between classes, and no matter what anyone said or thought, they always sat together at lunch. But Dean was older; he went to high school, not elementary; and so she didn't see him until the end of the day, when he would pick her and Sam up, and they'd all walk back to the motel. A couple of times, they'd race each other – see who was the fastest runner, the best sprinter, who could endure running for the longest period of time.

  
Even rarer was when Dean would sling his bag at Sam to carry (lately he hadn't even bothered to take one, which Sam would growl about) and kneel down so Lida could scramble up onto his back. She loved being so high up – she felt like she could see everything. And she could see over Sam's head from up there, which she liked. Dean would stroll down the sidewalk, sometimes spinning around so quickly that it made her dizzy – sometimes sprinting so fast that she had to squeeze him with her arms and legs, squealing in a mix of fear and delight, because she was going so fast but what if she fell off...

  
She sighed happily. Dean's snores were growing deeper, settling into a rhythm that was as much a part of her as her bones. Some children had pretty, soft lullabies of sleeping sheep – her lullaby was her brother's snores.

  
She remembered when she'd first arrived and she'd been unsure – they'd been unsure, too, didn't know what to think of this tiny imp of a girl butting into their lives with almost nothing but pain to her name. They had been hesitant around each other, nervous, walking on eggshells in case anything set anyone off.

  
And then Lida had woken up with tears streaming down her cheeks, choking on the memories of Summer's death – and Sam had been there beside her, running his long fingers through her hair, soothing her whispering that it'd be okay. Dean had woken up just after that, and he'd joined them, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest – knowing, without needing to be told, that that was what she craved.

  
Since then, they'd been inseparable.

  
She'd heard the word 'co-dependent' thrown around a few times, seen the confused looks on the faces of the people who didn't understand. In their world, family was all you had. Bonds forged in pain, in war, were stronger than any forged in happiness.

  
In Lida's world, it was a truth universally acknowledged that no matter what happened, no matter where they went, no matter who they became – they would have each other.  
So Lida knew that she would never have to be alone again – because she had her dad, and she had Sam, and she had Dean. And they had her.

  
As long as that was true, everything would be okay.


End file.
